Noche Eterna
by SalyLuna
Summary: Cansado de su vida interminable, decide terminar con su existencia; pero un rayo de luz le impide alcanzar el amanecer, por fin ha encontrado la razon de su existencia.


**Capítulo 1: "El Ansiado Amanecer"**

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • _Noche Eterna_ • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

_Otra noche más, otra noche con las mismas cosas que hacer, otra noche hastiado de mi vida…_

_Sin tan solo tuviera el valor de ir a encontrar el sol… pero hasta ahora era imposible, era un cobarde para acabar con mi existencia…_

Un solitario hombre estaba en una lujosa oficina, el escritorio de roble adornaba el foco central del espacio, sobre este había el material de computo más avanzado, al otro lado, sofás de piel adornaban el extremo opuesto de la lujosa oficina, las luces estaban apagadas, el aire acondicionado estaba prendido a máximo poder, no importaba que afuera estuviera lloviendo a cantaros, que hubiera truenos, no importaba, no sentía ni frio ni calor.

El hombre estaba de pie observando la ciudad desde su inmejorable vista del piso 45, el edificio era moderno, lleno de cristal y acero, la punta del iceberg de la transnacional de la cual era el CEO, Shields Transnational, empresas dedicadas a la investigación, inversiones, proyectos, de todo un poco, cualquier nuevo proyecto que resultara interesante se unía a sus filas.

Pero ni siquiera estos nuevos proyectos lo lograban mantener emocionado, todo era monotonía, rutina, hastió, todo era tan rutinario, tedioso, aburrido, nada tenía su atención por más de unos breves instantes, si pudiera estar deprimido, él lo estaría.

Parado frente a la ventana pensaba en lo cotidiana y monótona que era la vida, años pasaban y aunque todo cambiaba, nada era nuevo por mucho tiempo, el tiempo corría pero en el fondo seguía igual, él seguía igual.

Los únicos momentos entretenidos era cuando veía a sus amigos, los pocos amigos que tenia, Andrew, su mano derecha, su socio, su más antiguo amigo, tanto que no recordaba desde cuando estaban juntos, eso ahora no importaba. Era un hombre rubio, de ojos azules, carismático, muchos años fueron solo ellos contra el mundo, pero inesperadamente todo cambio de la noche a la mañana, llego Lita y con ella la luz y la alegría a la vida de Drew, era feliz por ellos, solo que sus días se volvieron más solitarios.

Verlos juntos era contradictorio, por un lado se alegraba de la suerte e Drew al tener a Lita con él pero por el otro envidiaba lo que tenían, el compañerismo, el amor, la entrega, la complicidad de pareja que el obviamente carecía, la conexión que existía en esa pareja, que se hablaban con solo verse a los ojos y el quedaba en segundo plano igual que todo lo demás. Lo mismo sucedía con Haruka y Michiru, las chicas parecían haber nacido la una para la otra, eran la extensión de la otra, su par, su otra mitad. Había veces que los envidiaba, noches como la de hoy, y estas noches cada vez eran más constantes.

El pelinegro seguía observando ensimismado por la ventana, haciendo un recuento de sus carencias, analizando la vida de sus amigos, sus parejas, anhelando, deseando, añorando cuando la puerta se abrió pero él no volteo a ver al recién llegado.

—Sabía que estarías aquí. –le dijo su rubio amigo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Y yo te hacía en casa en brazos de la bella mujer que te espera. –fue el recordatorio del pelinegro al fin dignándose a voltear a ver a su amigo.

—Lita sabe que estoy trabajando, el nuevo proyecto es tan emocionante. –Le dijo el rubio entusiasmado, Darien lo vio con la misma expresión de indiferencia—. El proyecto de telefonía celular será un boom a nivel nacional y según las proyecciones que realizamos minuciosamente será pronto a nivel internacional. –le relataba entusiasmado el rubio y el pelinegro lo veía sin expresión alguna—. Quién diría que podemos andar trayendo un teléfono personal, es de locos, —le sonrió feliz.

—Te veo tan entusiasmado. –le dijo lo obvio y Andrew sonrió complacido.

—Hemos trabajado tanto en ello, nos dará muy buenas remuneraciones económicas. –le recordó—. ¿Por qué siento que no te entusiasma la idea? –pregunto Andrew al ver el poco entusiasmo de su amigo, Darien cada vez se volvía más apático—. Es un proyecto excelente. –le recordó.

—Lo sé –fue la excusa de contestación de Darien.

—Darien, tienes que hacer algo con toda esa apatía que cargas últimamente. –se quejo el rubio—. Algo en esta vida te tiene que parecer nuevo y emocionante.

—Lo conozco todo. –le recordó Darien, Andrew rodo los ojos ante lo negativo de su amigo—. Todo es tan aburrido. –le dijo con pesar—. Ya nada es nuevo ni novedoso.

—Claro que no –se defendió Andrew—. La tecnología es tan emocionante, cada día sale algo nuevo. –Le dijo entusiasta—. Deberías de leer de vez en cuando los nuevos proyectos que auspiciamos. –le reprocho.

—Nada nuevo… —suspiro Darien.

—No lees con interés –se quejo Andrew—. Hermano –llamo su atención preocupado—. En verdad deberías de hacer algo con tu apatía, cada vez está peor, ya ni hacer dinero te emociona.

—Tenemos tanto que ni en una vida de derroche nos lo acabaríamos. –le recordó el pelinegro.

—Eso es verdad, pero es una suerte invertir y no perderlo. –le recordó los malos negocios que han realizado y que después han salido adelante.

—Ya ni eso es emocionante. –le dijo sin expresión alguna, no recordaba la última vez que una sonrisa llego a sus ojos.

—Hermano, en verdad me preocupas. –le comento el rubio mirándolo preocupado—. A este paso no demoraras en… —dejo su idea inconclusa, pensar en perder a Darien era imposible, era su hermano.

— ¿En qué Drew? –le pregunto sarcástico—. ¿En ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento? –termino la oración que antes Andrew no había sido capaz—. Estoy tan cerca…

—No, eso no –le cortó rápidamente—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti hermano? –le dijo con pesar—. Piensa en las chicas, no las harías sufrir deliberadamente. –Le recordó lo protector que era con las chicas.

—Lita lloraría un tiempo y Haruka y Michiru se tendrían una a la otra para superarme.

—Me das miedo cuando hablas así. –Le recordó su amigo—. Tus problemas se solucionarían con una mujer. –de repente Andrew recupero su buen humor.

—Si por mujeres no paramos –le dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro, se sabía guapo y millonario—. Las pollitas caen rendidas a mis encantos. –le dio una sonrisa burlona, que una vez más no paso de sus labios.

—No ese tipo de mujeres –Andrew frunció el seño—. Yo hablo de una para ti, esa que haría que corriera la sangre por tus venas, que haga que suspires, que solo pienses en ella –Darien lo miro burlón—, que haga que tu corazón lata. –le dijo seguro de sí mismo.

— ¿Una Lita? –le miro burlón.

—Lita es mía. –le recordó en un gruñido.

—Lo sé hermano, tranquilo –levanto las manos en señal de paz—. Eso es imposible. –le dijo con un deje de tristeza en su mirada—. La he buscado todos estos años. –le dijo melancólico.

—Lo sé –le dijo el rubio con pesar—. Pero no te des por vencido, esa chica aparecerá.

—Me he cansado de esperar. –le recordó Darien y Andrew no supo que decirle, conocía tan bien a Darien que esa oración no fue necesaria—. Anda vete ya, esa mujer tuya debe de estar esperando –le dijo para dar por terminada esa conversación—. Yo revisare los detalles del proyecto de los telefonitos que tanto te entusiasma, tu vete tranquilo con Lita, yo trabajo. –Andrew iba a debatir pero Darien no lo dejo terminar—, ve con tu mujercita que te espera, yo seguiré aquí.

Andrew lo vio tomar la carpeta que anteriormente había dejado en su escritorio y comenzar a leer, no se preocupaba por el nuevo negocio, sabía que Darien era un as en su trabajo pero se preocupaba por la vida de su amigo, sentía que este se estaba dando por vencido. Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina sin hacer ruido, dejando a Darien perdido en su lectura y en sus pensamientos.

**.:.:.:.**

Los días pasaban y no mejoraba la apatía que sentía a su vida diaria y a la vida en general, este negocio del inicio del teléfono móvil parecía productivo y revolucionario, parecía tener futuro. Faltaban un par de semanas para que la campaña saliera a la luz con todo, ya todo estaba casi prácticamente listo, solo era alistar detalles y listo pero ni así se sentía satisfecho, le daba exactamente lo mismo que el proyecto fuera un éxito o el mayor de sus fracasos, le daba lo mismo.

Tal vez era momento de darse por vencido y buscar el amanecer, había llegado su hora.

**.:.:.:.**

Darien había preparado todo, ya tenía arreglado todos los inconvenientes para poner fin a su ya tan larga e insostenible vida, obviamente todo se lo dejaría a Andrew y a las chicas, tal vez ellos no entendieran su proceder pero ya no estaría para los reproches, había dejado todo dispuesto para que nada quedara fuera de lugar, dinero, propiedades, acciones etc, solo esperaba el momento adecuado y ese sería la noche del lanzamiento, así todos estarían por demás ocupados como para percatarse de su ausencia, no andarían al pendiente de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, ellos tendrían sus propias ocupaciones.

_Saldría al encuentro del siguiente amanecer…_

**.:.:.:.**

La noche del lanzamiento había llegado al fin, hice un recorrido mental a su lista de pendientes y todo estaba más que listo, llegue al lujoso hotel donde Haruka había predispuesto todo para el lanzamiento, había cámaras y reporteros y como era costumbre me escabullí, ahora era cada vez más difícil permanecer en el anonimato.

Eche un vistazo alrededor y vi a Andrew con una hermosa Lita del brazo también escabulléndose de las cámaras y a la vez socializando con todos, Andrew se veía feliz y complacido, al otro lado del salón, Haruka iba vestida elegantemente iba de aquí para allá supervisando todo, Michiru la veía cómodamente instalada en una mesa cercana, eche un vistazo a mis amigos por última vez.

Salí a la calle a hacer mi ultimo recorrido, camine sin rumbo fijo y con forme caminaba iba encontrando más y más gente, todos se dirigían a un mismo lugar y al oír las conversaciones me percate que hoy era el día del festival de los fuegos artificiales, que ironía, un día de fiesta para morir…

Decidí disfrutar del espectáculo antes de acudir a mi última cita, el sol.

La noche era fresca y había un airecito que traía consigo la brisa del lago Suwa, era poco más de las 6 de la noche, tenía tiempo para encontrar un buen lugar para observar los fuegos artificiales, me decidí por un costado del lago alejado de de la multitud que se encontraba concentrada enfrente de la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Después de vagar por un tiempo y de hacer mis últimos intentos de seducción con las chicas guapas que me encontraba me distrajo de mi tarea de galanteo un pequeño gimoteo, gire buscando la fuente del sonido pero no encontraba nada, mi sentido de audición sobre desarrollado no me engañaba, y camine buscando la fuente del lloriqueo.

Me encontré a una nena no mayor de tres años, su mirada estaba perdida hacia las aguas del lago, ella estaba parada en las orillas del agua, mordía su labio inferior y tremendas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, por una extraña razón mi corazón se encogió.

Me acerque sigilosamente a ella y la niña al sentir mi presencia volteo a verme, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí que había sido soltado en caída libre desde cientos de metros hacia el suelo, sus ojos anegados en lagrimas eran de un intenso color azul. Al verme dejo de llorar y señalaba hacia el lago.

— ¿Qué sucede pequeña? —no se por que pero era imperativo para mi que dejara de llorar.

—Se fue… —fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de volver a llorar.

La abrace y ella al sentir mis brazos rodeándola se estrecho a mi y por primera vez en 300 años volví a sentir mi corazón latir y a un ritmo tan frenético que si no fuera imposible pensaría que fuera taquicardia.

La estreche contra mi pecho y disfrute de la cercanía, su cabello rubio atado en dos simpáticas colitas olía a fresa, y su frágil cuerpecito aun conservaba el clásico aroma a talco de bebé, una mezcla curiosa, talco de bebé y fresas. Desde hoy mi aroma favorito.

Poco a poco su llanto fue remitiendo y comenzó a removerse en el abrazo, no me quedo más remedio que soltarla.

— ¿Qué sucede gatita? —le pregunte preocupado—. ¿Estas perdida? —limpie el rastro de las lagrimas.

—Se fue… —volvió a decirme y siguió hipiando.

—Calma gatita… ¿Quién se fue? —obviamente estaba perdida.

— Mi hadita se fue… —me señalo el lago.

— ¿Tu hadita? –estaba confundido. Ella me miro como si no supiera nada de la vida pero en cambio ella si.

—Si… mi hada se fue por allá. —su voz ya contenía enojo y exasperación. Me señalo nuevamente el lago y de pronto comenzó a brincar emocionada—. ¡Volvió! ¡Ahí esta! –su voz fue eufórica.

Voltee a ver a donde me señalaba y no veía nada, solo estaba el lago y la oscuridad sobre el, comenzaba a creer que eran cuentos de mi niña hasta que vi más allá de donde estábamos, una mariposa de color azul, casi del mismo azul que los ojos de mi gatita.

—Amor… esa no es un hada, es una mariposa, las hadas no existen.

Mi pequeña gatita me miro sorprendida y de buenas a primeras comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

—No es una miparosa…—me decía en medio de su llanto—. ¡Es un hada! –y con eso se soltó a llorar más fuerte.

Me quede sorprendido ante su demostración de obstinad infantil, me sentí fatal al hacerla llorar, pero aunque yo era culpable de su llanto, sus pequeños bracitos estaban alrededor de mi cuello tan apretadamente como su pequeño cuerpo lo permitía, su cabeza estaba oculta en mi cuello y mojaba el cuello de mi camisa con sus lagrimas. Me sentí morir.

—Calma amor… —le decía acariciando suavemente su pequeña espalda con mi mano—. Lo siento, soy un tonto, tienes razón, es un hada, un hada muy hermosa. —no se por que dije eso pero con tal de que dejara de llorar le diría que el cielo era rosa.

Ella despego su cabeza de mi cuello para mirarme suspicazmente, arrugaba el entrecejo al mirarme, era la cosita más hermosa que había visto en mi larga existencia.

—Mi mamá dice que es un hada —me aseguro—. Y mi mamá tiene razón. —me informo mirándome fijamente y levantando su minúscula nariz altivamente.

—Tu mamá es muy inteligente, esa es una bella hada —le dije señalando la mariposa que seguía posada a la horilla del lago.

Ella se despego de mi y al instante extrañe la calidez de su cuerpecito, fue pegando saltitos hacia donde estaba la mariposa posada y esta al verla tan cerca se fue volando nuevamente. La niña al verla irse hizo ademán de seguir llorando, me acerque a ella y me hinqué para estar a su altura.

—No amor… no llores más. —Volví a limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas—. La hadita se va por que quiere ser libre, se moriría si la atrapas. —le dije al notar su tristeza.

— ¿La hadita me quiere? —me pregunto mordiendo nuevamente su labio inferior.

—Por supuesto que te quiere amor… eres una niña hermosa, pero no puede quedarse contigo, tiene que ir a alegrar a otra niña bonita como tú. —ella me miro como si estuviera meditando lo que acababa de decirle.

— ¡Tienes razón! —me aseguro—. Tiene que ir a ver a niñas bonitas como yo. —me regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto jamás.

Iba a continuar con nuestra plática cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un par de personas.

— ¡Serena! ¡Mi amor, aquí estas! —llego una mujer al borde de las lagrimas.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos? —un hombre amonestaba a mi pequeña, ella al verlo bajo la mirada y me agarro fuertemente mi mano.

—Lo siento papá… —dijo en un susurro.

La mujer llego a nosotros y la arranco de mi lado para cargarla y estrujarla contra su pecho.

—Mi niña… estaba tan preocupada. —le decía entre llanto y besos.

— ¡Mami! —mi pequeña se dejaba querer, obviamente esa señora era su madre.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacernos esto señorita! —La amonestaba su padre cariñosamente.

Mi gatita llamada Serena extendió sus brazos a su padre para que la cargara y este la abrazo junto a su madre, yo me sentía un intruso observándolos, estaba fuera de lugar. El señor volteo a verme y me regalo una sonrisa y extendió su mano, yo la tome y nos dimos un apretón.

—Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi pequeña, en un momento estaba con nosotros y al siguiente ya no estaba.

—No se preocupe, hice lo que pude.

—En verdad gracias señor… —me decía la madre—. No se que hubiéramos hecho si algo le hubiera pasado. —lo dijo apretando fuertemente a Serena.

—Es hora de irnos, el festival esta por comenzar —les dijo el señor a las mujeres—. Otra vez gracias, no se ni como pagarlo. —me dijo.

—No fue nada —le conteste—. Fue un placer. —le asegure.

—Serena… despídete del señor. —le dijo su padre a mi pequeña.

Serena pidió a su madre que la bajara y camino hacia mi, me extendió su manita como antes lo había hecho su padre, yo se la estreche y ella me jalo, yo me acuchille y al estar a su altura, ella me abrazo y me dio un beso. Mi pecho se inflamo de felicidad. Yo le sonreí y me levante para ver como se alejaban.

Después de este encuentro una cosa tenía clara, el amanecer no era una opción. Al fin había encontrado mi razón de existir.

Una pequeña hada de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • NE • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Hola chias, esta es la nueva versión de la historia, espero que el cambio sea de su agrado, espero sus rws comentando que les parece la idea del nuevo primer capi

Besos a todas

**SalyLuna**

_Miércoles 29 de mayo de 2013_


End file.
